The overall goal of this COBRE is to develop an interdisciplinary interactive Centerfor Research in Human Movement Variability that will foster high quality biomedical research in the exploration ofthe mechanisms of human movement variability in order to treat and prevent motor related disorders. The Administrative Core covers the overall structural organization of the COBRE. The aims of the Administrative Core are to provide the overall scientific direction for research carried out in the Center for Research in Human Movement Variability, coordinate the mentoring program for all of the junior investigators, support the functions of the External Advisory Committee and the Internal Advisory Committee, and recruit new faculty and students to the Center. The Administrative Core will have the responsibility of organizing Center activities such as seminars, journal clubs and conferences. It will also have responsibility regarding dissemination of information and handling budgetary and clerical support needs.